High-speed data paths are a crucial part of what is now indispensable worldwide data connectivity. The data paths are driven by many different types of communication devices, such as switches and routers that direct data packets from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets from a source to a destination. Digital subscriber line (DSL) modems form an important part of the data connectivity ecosystem. Improvements in DSL modems will help enhance the communication capabilities of high-speed communication devices.